Outside recruit
by animegirl1435
Summary: Saki is an Asian girl who was born outside of the walls. Though after a tragedy to her home Saki left to find a way to restore life to it. After 7 years of being unable to approach the soldiers from the walls she finally managed to sneak in. What will await her in another world of different people?
1. The true hero

Hi readers! This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic. I've made others and it would be nice if some of you who haven't read Daylight read it. It's my most popular one compared to others. ^.^*. Any way I DO NOT own Attack on Titan characters or their other stuff. Only my OC and plot.

Reviews will be very much appreciated, constructive criticism is allowed. Enjoy!

* * *

Standing on a tall tree far away she could see it, the walls where the people closed themselves off. After traveling down south a bit, okay change 'a bit' by a lot Saki found people going after the titans of the region. There were many who went out of the walls before but the numbers retreating always remained few. It was only a couple weeks ago when Saki witnessed the numbers of people leaving and fighting. It amazed her yet the deaths she also witnessed made her waver in emotions and courage to face them. She left her long dead home to find a way to restore it. And now, after nearly 7 years she found better ways to protect her heart from the gore and blood. Over the past since she discovered the walls she began to help people from their deaths on expeditions.

Appearing here then there, she made sure to hide well when they'd try to find her. She didn't want to be known yet. Though she had failed by letting a survivor she saved once catch a glimpse of her features, it was mostly her hair but Saki was sure he also saw a portion of her face. When she noticed him staring in awe from normal she quickly dropped him near the ground; close enough to be by his comrades. When they retreated Saki would stand on the ground, staring at them leave. Afterward she'd take the left over Maneuver Gear from the people she couldn't save. It took Saki a while to learn, but observing how the other humans did so she trained and taught herself. Living out of the walls has it's perks. While training herself Saki visits her home from time to time, bringing gadgets to help her survive plus creating new ones to use.

Jumping from the high branch she stood on Saki ran full speed to the walls. It turned out to be closer than she anticipate as she prepare to use her Maneuver Gear to climb. Jumping as high as she could Saki felt the Maneuver Gear rumble before shooting out grappling-like hooks, feeling the wind rush through her hair and in her ears made her feel free. It always brought her this light feeling of flying. Within seconds she was thrown up over the walls top. Putting her left palm to the flooring in sync with her landing Saki stood straight, wide eyes exploring the many houses and walls ahead.

"Wow." Saki admired, gawking at the large scene in from of her. She had only seen the walls from the outside, never really knowing what it looked like within.

"Hey you there!" A male voice shouted.

Jolting from the tone Saki immediately raised her hood over her head. 'This isn't' good.' Saki thought, scowling.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with the others!" The man shouted. He wore a similar attire as the soldiers Saki saw, except he wore a jacket with a different symbol, instead of the two wings on another it was a badge-like design with a rose on the top right and the lower left.

"I'm sorry I'm new here." Saki answered nonchalantly. Well it was true. She's new to everything with the walls and it's people.

The man gave her a quizzical stare which slowly became serious.

"Whatever go join your fellow comrades in the Trost district." He ordered. Saki only gave him a confused face.

"Where's that?" She asked. The man returned by giving a stare as if she was crazy.

"Have you been livin' under a rock kid?" He asked after a short silence. She remained with a confused face.

"Sorry, I forget easily." Saki lied, though there was some truth.

He pointed his thumb backwards, "Go south to Trost you're in the Klorva district. You'll know the Trost district when you see the others fighting against titans." He said before running off. Saki stood in her spot for a moment. Trying to make the information make sense. Taking a moment to gaze at the peaceful houses Saki went the direction the man told her to.

...

"Levi, too many are dying! We need a different approach!" Hanji called, swinging to him.

"How bad?" He bluntly asked, not even looking at her.

"Nearly two thirds are left, more are being eaten this minute." She reported. Below them they saw three trainees about to be stomped. Leaning forward they sped toward them, but by calculations Levi and Hanji predicted that they wouldn't make it in time. And they wouldn't, until something flashed by the trainees. Blinking, they found the trainees were carried by someone else, someone smaller with a hood covering his face. Changing directions Levi headed toward them. But by the time the three were settled down the cloaked person went off. There wasn't even a symbol of any of the three military branches anywhere on the cloak. That got suspicion from humanity's greatest soldier. Landing swiftly on the for top Levi walked toward them, his scowl almost seeming worse than usual.

"Captain Levi, did you see that?" One of them asked, staring in the direction the mysterious person went.

"I think it was a girl, it's hard to tell but when she was carrying us it just felt more gentle." The other one said, the third stared with the first one who spoke.

Levi 'Tch-ed' as he would, telling them to return to the top of the walls with others, complying they immediately went. Letting the grappling hook shoot forward and bring his body fiercely fast forward he spotted the mysterious cloaked, supposedly girl, save a few more cadets from being either eaten or crushed. It happened so quickly. She, at the minimal would be at his rank in power with the 3D Maneuver Gear. When she set two or three men down she would leave and in seconds brought back another three near areas without titans. He may be able to go faster with the 3D Maneuver Gear than anyone in the Scouting Legion but if he had to carry subordinates by the twos or threes it would slow him down drastically. Given that the Maneuver Gear wasn't meant to hold anyone else on but the user. Yet this person who finely hidden their identity was able to save the cadets by a hundred now that she was assisting 4 to 5 people almost all at once. All so swiftly, she seemed to remain extremely calm. Dropping by the saved cadets Levi ordered them the same as he did with the ones before as Hanji separated with them. Eyeing the small person he calculated her size, probably a few inches smaller than him. She landed on a roof top in front of a 20 meter class titan. It was only then that Levi realized she didn't have any weapons in hand. But what she did next surprised him.

Saki had kept an expandable sword just in case and a portable machine gun with a few hundred bullets loaded beneath her flowing cloak. Unaware of a certain captain watching her Saki pulled out the machine gun which was 2 feet long and 8 inches wide near the handle. The titan opened its mouth wide, clearly trying to eat her though before coming any closer than it already had Saki pressed the trigger. Bullets were shot out at lightning speed. But she only needed to hold the trigger for 2 seconds, after she let go the titan dropped dead. Still unknown to her Levi was staring in shock. He had never seen such an upgraded version of a gun. Seeing it shoot so many and so fast brought him to freeze in awe. 'Did this kid make the machine herself?!' He thought. Unfortunately at that moment Saki decided to glance back, seeing Levi standing there still in surprise. Realizing what he witnessed Saki quickly ran off, the houses past like blurs with the Maneuver Gear. Levi soon came from reverie and went after her. He felt as if the world would fall apart, the girl was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly he caught a movement of the same cloak disappearing over the corner.

Momentarily Levi had a small smirk as he went faster, 'I didn't lose her after all.' He said to himself. He didn't want the world's _true_ greatest hero to be unknown. Yet something was nagging his brain, this person seemed familiar. Eventually Levi caught up enough to keep her in his sight. The way she was moving also looked in sync with someone else. Finally it hit him. This was the same person who assisted on expeditions, the one who never showed her face. There had only been one time when someone said that he saw her black hair to be more girlish. Which is sort of a biggie since no one didn't mention anything better than saying that 'she wore a cloak and hid her face'.

Making his decision Levi sped faster toward the girl. She didn't need any blades so the giant metal box that everyone else carries isn't on her. The only thing was the grappling hooks which were quite small compared to the metal blade holders. As one cable shot out Levi swiped his blade on that cable to her left as she fell. While she was falling Levi stood on the roof to see what she would do. And yet again to his surprise she landed perfectly but she still managed to keep her hood on the whole time.

She faced him. Even if he couldn't see he felt her eyes piercing his own.

"How long do you plan to help us without joining the Survey Corps?" Levi asked.

She didn't answer. Irritated he swooped down, blades in attack position as the girl went into a braced position. Aiming carefully Levi was able to slice the hood away, revealing a stunning Asian girl's face. He couldn't help but be even more surprised inside; it was getting hard to control his facial features from looking shocked. The girl however was slightly glaring at him.

"You happy now?" She spat.

Scanning her figure Levi concluded that the man she saved long ago was right, she does have black hair.

"It's a lot better to see one's face that saved many." Levi shot back. The girl didn't move, didn't say anything more.

"Join us. It'll save trouble for you as well so you don't always have to hide your face." Levi offered. The Asian girl's eyes widened, returning to normal moments later. She looked away from him; Saki was deciding whether or not it was a good idea. It did sound like less trouble for her, yet he may just be saying so to lure and take information. Saki sighed; she was tired to stealing too.

"Fine, what are the conditions?" Saki asked.

Levi tried all his might not to let his lips break into a full out smile, but he could still feel himself smiling, just a little. Winning her over wasn't as hard as he planned.

"The conditions are that you follow orders like everyone else." Levi answered monotonously.

Saki couldn't help but smile herself. Maybe this will turn out to be alright.


	2. Time's running out

"Hey, are you new here?" a boy asked. Saki turned to see him, definitely taller than her, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, my name is Saki. What's yours?" Saki introduced, holding out a hand. A light blush rose to his face. "M-my name is Eren. If you don't mind me asking, are you also Asian?"

Saki's eyes changed from being surprised to a calm stare. Taking Eren's hand into a curt shake she retracted her hand to her side. She gave a solemn look to Eren who felt like she was gazing straight into his soul.

"Uh, what is it?" Eren nervously asked, trying to avoid eye contact. Saki's eyes never left Eren's.

"Is there another Asian person here?" Saki asked in a soft voice.

"Eren what are you doing near the stables-" A taller Asian girl stopped herself. Eren and Saki turned to her.

"Oh, Mikasa this is Saki she's also Asian. Isn't that great!? You're not the only one!" Eren exclaimed, his big smile spreading across his face. Mikasa felt a piece of her broken heart growing back. Though she didn't know why, does it really matter if she wasn't the last Asian person in the world?

'No, it doesn't matter. She's just another girl.' Mikasa told herself.

Walking closer to Eren's side Mikasa mustered a simple smile. Looking down at the girl she could sense something Saki had, but she didn't. Saki held out her hand once again, her own graceful smile present.

"So you must be the other Asian person Eren was referencing to. It's nice meeting you and as Eren said I'm Saki." She still held out her hand to which Mikasa stared at. Slowly, she brought her own hand to give Saki a slow, awkward, handshake. Realizing that odd moment Saki gently pulled her hand away.

"What's it like in the Scouting Legion?" Saki asked as they began to wander off from the stables.

"It's exciting that you get to go out of the walls. When it was my first time to leave I couldn't believe that there was so much land, so much of… of everything." Eren said, palms up and in front of him as to emphasize. Saki observed the way Eren had said his words, his eyes gazing into space yet filled with energy; he was also passionate which Saki easily noted. Eren seemed like the guy who would stand up from his friends no matter what. It was hard to read Mikasa but Saki, with effort, was able to tell that Mikasa was more of into protecting Eren. It didn't mean she'd completely dis everyone else, obvious enough it was a soldier's duty to protect anyone they could. Saki could feel Mikasa having a very close connection with Eren.

'Perhaps they're adoptive siblings.' She thought.

"Hey guys!" another young male voice called. All of their attention flew to the boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shorter than Eren and Mikasa but still taller than Saki roughly by 10 centimeters.

"Who's this?" he asked in a kind tone.

"I'm Saki; I've just been recently recruited under special circumstances." Saki introduced once more.

"Armin, isn't it only natural to introduce yourself first?' Eren chastised half serious half playfully.

The blonde shrunk back an inch, as if someone's going to hit him. He quickly regains composure and smiles again.

"I'm sorry. Eren's right. My name is Armin. It's nice to meet you." Armin said shyly. This makes Saki chuckled good heartily. "It's nice to meet you too. Don't be coy. You and Eren look to be the one for adventures. I can persuade commander Erwin to let us go to the best places for scenery out of the walls." Saki persuasively stated. Armin and Eren's eyes go wide, looking almost as if they'd bulge out of their sockets. Saki tilts her head slightly to her right, confusion shown in her awaiting deep brown eyes.

"Wait. How would you know where to go?" Armin queried.

"I guess I keep forgetting to mention it but, I was born outside of the walls. I live in a house of giant trees far bigger than the titans and farther up north where its cooler and all four seasons take turns in a cycle." Saki answered casually.

This was nothing new. Though telling them this made her feel like a real estate agent, giving info of the houses and location. Well, it was like that because no one really occupied the treehouses anymore. Only a few, and they were dying this very minute, which brought Saki abruptly back to her purpose of searching for the people within the walls. 'I've gone this far. I'm not going back, at least not without more gauze and medicine.' Saki thought sadly. Remembering the faces she'd promise to return to. A family of her clan remained last next to her. She was the only lucky one to survive the threat a year ago. The whole time while tending to the wounded, everyone else but herself, Saki hated her very being; wishing that she could give her life to restore all of their health to their previous state. But no, life was too cruel to give such a miracle to over a hundred Asian survivors. Her own people were fighting to stay awake, to stay alive, and to hope for the better. She wasn't the real clan leader's daughter; she _was_ however friends with the true daughter when she was alive though.

Squeezing her eyes shut Saki tried to force back the gory memories of the ones who died. The ones who gave their life for the next generation, yet all seemed to be in vain now. Blinking hard Saki tried not to think negatively, she was beginning to wonder how she even thought of the past she had forced herself to forget.

"Saki, are you feeling well?" It was Eren who asked. Realizing she'd been staring at the ground Saki lifted her face to meet everyone's worried expressions. With all she could Saki curled her lips into a smile which she hoped didn't look weird considering the lashing emotions inside.

"I'm fine, just dozing off a bit. Sorry to worry you guys." Saki apologized.

"Oi what are you brats doing!?" Everyone turned to look to Levi.

"Oh, hi Levi I was just talking to my new friends." Saki explained, gesturing to the group.

"Eren, you're supposed to clean the floors. Go back and finish your job, everyone else return to your positions!" Levi shouted. Everyone complied but Saki as they left to their previous posts. Walking away Saki joined him.

"You could sound nicer when you speak to your cadets."

"Didn't you hear my orders newbie? Return to your post or else I'll have you taken out of the Scouting Legion." Levi abruptly replied. His stern voice never wavered for a second, which intimidated Saki somewhat.

"I heard clearly, what I don't get is why you're acting so cold to everyone. I know you have a better person hidden inside. It doesn't hurt to change for the better." Saki reasoned.

"You're right. Becoming soft is for the weak, which is why I don't go easy on anyone. Now go back to cleaning the stables." Levi chided. His reply this time made Saki stop trailing behind him; a face that was once calm, self-confident switched to one of rage and disbelief.

"You're kidding me." Saki spat. "You're keeping up this stupid act of yours for your image? Is that it!? I never thought someone of your power would be so disappointing." Levi twisted around, his blade a centimeter from her neck. His glare worsened as so did his stare into her eyes of surprise.

"Listen brat, if you think you can take over this military branch you have another thing coming at you. You were only let in because I believed you to be in a similar status to Mikasa. I should be the one to say that you're disappointing." Levi spoke coldly. Saki almost shuddered, but pushed the urge to do so aside. She didn't want to back down from a man like him. She wanted someone who would do whatever they could to serve the people, not the one who'd walk around shouting orders for people to do. It wasn't right. Not this way.

"If anything I am _not_ going to take over this pathetic military force! I am only here for my own reasons, should you want to perfect your soldiers I suggest you plan for the outdoors." With saying her thoughts Saki left without saying or hearing another word. 'To think, I have to put up with this. I'm so glad I wasn't born here.' Saki thought incredulously.

"Uhh, what do you think happened?" Eren whispered. Armin leaned in, fear on display in his eyes.

"I just witnessed Saki go against captain Levi." Armin answered hesitantly.

"Woah really?! How'd it go?" Eren exclaimed.

Armin shrunk back, "Well, it wasn't really a great end but I think Saki won in the end." He answered quietly.

"Cool! I knew she'd be a great soldier!" Eren cheered. Armin rapidly flapped his hands to keep his friend's voice level on low.

"Eren don't talk so loud or we'll get in trouble." He implored.

"But then I wonder, what's gonna happen next?" Eren mused.

…

Tiptoeing through the corridors of the medical building Saki waited for the staff to pass by before sneaking to the next hall. Eventually she found a room which kept pills and medicine for diseases, viruses or bacteria. Examining the vials Saki plucked each certain vial she needed off the shelf.

"Hey you hear that?" A man said from outside. Saki froze, eyes wandering wildly across the room. "What you mean a mouse?" Hanji's voice answered. The man sighed, "No I heard something in the medicine room. I think someone's in there." Clicks of boots sounded toward the room as Saki frantically hid in a gap behind a cabinet.

"Are you sure Mike? That could just be you, c'mon I promised Van I'd him this afternoon." Hanji complained the door opened as they two went in to examine the area. Saki parted her lips to breathe quieter.

"What a waste of time. Let's go, nothing's in here." Hanji confirmed. The clacks of heels were followed with the sound to the door closed. Once their voices were gone Saki let herself gasp loudly.

"Thank goodness that was close." She peeked over the corner before resuming her previous tactics.

..

"Hey Saki why don't you come sit with us?" Eren asked, gesturing to the table with Armin and Mikasa. Saki glanced up at him before looking back down casually at her tray.

"No thanks." She answered quietly.

Eren frowned, feeling something off. 'Why is Saki being distant so suddenly?' he thought. Inhaling quickly he tried again. "Are you sure? We don't mind having you over." Eren said more gently. Saki only turned away from him, facing down further.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine here." Saki emphasized her voice still at its quiet level. Not wanting to continue disturbing her Eren returned to his seat beside Mikasa.

"How is she? Saki doesn't look too well." Armin queried. Eren sighed, "I don't really know. She's kind of quiet and distant. She's different from before."

"Maybe she's just stressed over something personal." Mikasa provided. Eren's face brightened. "Yeah! That may be it. I think she'll be fine by tomorrow." He cheered. But Saki had become cold to everyone because of her own realization. She was spending too much time in the military already. It had already been over 4 months. She was wasting time. The only way to make things go by faster was to be seclude herself form everyone, and wait for the next expedition outside the walls. With the captains being busy planning no one really inquired Saki of her home and background, which made things easier. Someone burst through the mess hall doors.

"All Survey Corp soldiers report to the training field!" Everyone was shocked since no one had to go straight to the training field right after supper. It was late for good grief! Saki sighed, dumping her tray with everyone and headed out.

"You all may be wondering why we have you out here now. Well I'll let Hanji explain." Erwin announced. Everyone was quiet, not whispering among themselves as usual. We see Erwin walking past Hanji who wore a very serious expression. I could have a good guess of what it was. Clearing her throat Hanji began.

"It has recently come to my attention that someone has been stealing our medical supplies, especially the most effective and rare. I've spoken with possible witnesses and have come to a conclusion it is someone from _our_ military branch. I'd like this person to fess up so we can go to our bunks and sleep well for the upcoming expedition."

Silence prolonged momentarily before there was an uncomfortable shifting in the small crowd. Saki stayed silent, and kept a clam façade. If the expedition was cancelled for the missing vials from the health department then it would ruin her plan of returning. No, it wouldn't matter anymore. She **has** to escape this Saturday at the very least. Three days from now.

"Very well, we'll have to inquire every one of you soldiers. Until we find the missing medicines we won't leave for the expedition. You may all leave to your bunks tonight." Hanji finished. Everyone quickly went to their shared cabin. While this moment Saki tried not to scowl. Going home as soon as possible is top priority now.


End file.
